


Blanket

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mood Swings, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions
Summary: Written for 5 sentences Fictober 2018, Day 14: Blanket from Tumblr.





	Blanket

“Souji! How many times have I told you not to fold the blanket that way! See how unsymmetrical and lopsided it is! Now I have to redo everything again! Why can’t you just listen to me for once?” Chizuru’s loud ranting and sobbing pierced Souji’s ears and echoed painfully in his head.

Souji quickly but cautiously walked towards the source of the commotion and carefully peeked his head into their bedroom to see his snivelling wife with tears streaming down her face, roughly shuffling the offending blanket, then refolding it with sharp precision into a neat and symmetrical shape, before promptly spreading it open again and letting it pool at the foot of their bed.

Making a conscious effort not to shake his head at her antics, and pretending not to notice her accusing glare, Souji quietly entered their bedroom just in time for Chizuru to explode into another round of teary mess as she noisily choked, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to scold you, but the way you folded the blanket… I really just can’t…”

Souji sighed internally, swallowed back the defensive words that were already at the tip of his tongue, then summoning up his inner Kondou-san, he gave her an apologetic smile and patted her hair soothingly, “sorry, Chizuru, it’s my bad. I promise I’ll do it right tomorrow. Now let’s get you rested and no more crying or you’ll have a nightmare.”

He gently helped his wobbling wife up the bed and settled her down at her side, then pulling up the offending blanket to cover her growing stomach, he encouraged himself silently, “only about six more months to go now…”


End file.
